


Itching

by Nympha_Alba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has an itch that needs scratching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching

"A little lower," Arthur groaned, "and a little to the right – _ah_!"

He squirmed under Merlin's fingers, practically purring with relief and pleasure. That point just below his shoulderblade had itched under the chainmail all bloody morning, and it was almost orgasmic to have it scratched. When Merlin made a small, appreciative noise at the back of his throat, Arthur's body was suddenly alive with need.

 _That_ noise from _that_ throat; he'd do anything, almost anything, to hear it repeated over and over... When he turned around, Merlin's eyes were wide and dark and his lips parted.

Arthur leaned in.


End file.
